Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display outputs various information such as display status or operating conditions, a user interface for easy usage, as well as an image or a video. Attempts are being made to further improve user experience by enabling an OLED display to be flexible.